Figthing!
by Vini Astrea
Summary: ...y solo das de ti lo mejor, nadie te detendrá lo sabes muy bien solo quieres tirar un gol... es lo que desea Luik Nakata, pero sus padres no le permiten debido a... TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fic "single" largo que tratará de futbol principalmente sin olvidar el drama que tiene que llevar y otros géneros. Glup, a ver q tal me sale.

Luik Nakata.- personaje de Vini Astrea

**Capítulo 1. "Hola, soy Luik Nakata"**  
By Vini Astrea

Luik Nakata…. Un niño quien todos los días se dedicaba un rato a jugar el fútbol, lo curioso es que lo hacía solo…no jugaba con ningún otro niño; siempre se le veía a una hora algo inusual pateando aquél balón blanco pesado. Fue hasta un día en la primaria del Nankatsu que presenció el desafió entre Genzo y Tsubasa, se encontraba de espectador a lo lejos, nadie había notado su presencia.

- allá va! .- fue lo que escuchó cuando Roberto Hongo centró el balón hacía aquél niño pequeño anotando así un gol a un portero, el cual se veía un tanto prepotente. Enseguida que vio como sangraba de la frente aquél arquero, se retiró silenciosamente. 

De rato...llegó a una pequeña casa en donde habitaba con sus padres adoptivos, tomó el balón y empezó a patearlo por la pared; realizaba algunos tiros y practicaba otros con cierto efecto.

- oye mira… no es tu vecino nuevo, preguntaba Ryo cuando fueron a acompañar al despistado de Ozhora quien no recordaba como llegar a su casa.

- ahora que lo dicen…también lo vi bajar algo de mudanza a su casa.

- deberíamos de ir a presentarnos, y ver si quiere ingresar al equipo de futbol, se nota que sabe patear mejor que Manabu.  
- oye! .- le exclamó este.

Fue así que Tsubasa, Ryo, Manabu y Sanae visitaron al chico quien ya se encontraba pateando fuertemente el balón

- ey, hola! .- saludaba con la sonrisa que caracteriza al pequeño Ozhora seguida por los saludos de los demás chicos.

- ah, hola!.- respondía el saludo Luik mientras detenía con su pie el balón mientras que rápidamente Tsubasa saltaba esa pequeña bardita y se le barria a Luik .- soy Tsubasa Ozhora, mucho gusto..- decía el joven hijo del Capitán mientras que Luik hacía lo suyo recuperando el balón astutamente. – soy Luik Nakata.-

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Fue así cuando aquella vez conocieron a Luik, un niño de 12 años delgado, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, piel un tanto morena. Después de que todos se habían presentado; jugaron una pequeña cascarita en donde Manabu se había puesto de portero y Sanae…ella apoyaba a los chicos. Al parecer Luik tenía buen toque: -vaya que eres bueno.- le decía Tsubasa a su vecino. Así pasaron el rato, Luik jugaba no tan fuerte como Ryo o Tsubasa, incluso, era más cuidadoso que ellos, quienes ya hasta habían salido con raspones, hasta el propio Manabu no se salvó de tremendo balonazo que recibió por no meter bien las manos. – por qué no ingresas al equipo de futbol con nosotros?.- le preguntaba Ozhora mientras veía a Luik dominar el balón al terminar la cascarita, pero cual fue la sorpresa que tuvieron los chicos "es que, no me dejan jugar futbol", la incertidumbre se hizo presente en ese pequeño grupo de niños que ya se encontraban jugando: "solo aquí, en casa puedo jugar….mis padres adoptivos no quieren que me pase nada"

- qué mal!.- se lamentaba Tsubasa junto con Ryo

- cómo es que a un niño no le permitan jugar futbol? .- se preguntaba Sanae mientras veía a Manabu sobarse la cara a lo que Luik le explicó que tiene una enfermedad en donde debe evitar cualquier tipo de accidentes; es por eso que lo cuidan tanto: "siempre ha sido mi deseo jugar un solo partido de futbol en una cancha...11 contra 11".- decìa este pequeño Nakata mientras miraba hacia el cielo... "mis padres murieron no hace mucho, mi padre era japonés...a mi madre no la conocí, me dicen que murió cuando yo nací".- nuevamente un silencio se tornó en el lugar hasta que a lo lejos enseguida se esuchó "Luik, ya metete a la casa",.- Era su madre adoptiva quien ordenaba a lo que Luik sin pensarlo dos veces se despidió de los que ahora eran sus nuevos amigos y partió hacia la casa.

- entonces... vendremos a jugar aquí a tu casa!.- proponía entusiasmado Tsubasa, a lo que Luik solo sonrió y con la cabeza hizo la señal afirmativa.

Al siguiente día, ya se encontraba todo el Nankatsu en su primer entrenamiento con Tsubasa para el próximo torneo escolar en donde año con año el colegio de San Francis y el Nankatsu se enfrentaba. – espero que este año podamos anotarle aunque sea un solo gol a ese engreído de Wakakabayashi".- decía en son de superioridad Ryo.

- oye, pues al menos que no quedemos como el año pasado.- le recordaba Manabu en cuanto saltó la curiosidad de Tsubasa "y cuánto quedaron?".- Ishizaki todo apenado le respondió que habían quedado con un marcado de 30-0, al parecer no duró mucho tiempo la sorpresa de Tsubasa ya que en seguida puso en marcha el balón – oye...espéranos! .-

Fue así que iniciaron su entrenamiento la selección de Nankatsu. A lo lejos, Luik los veía, su rostro figuraba una tristeza, tenía deseos de ir y decir que sí aceptaba ingresar al equipo...pero, simplemente, no podía.

- Roberto... ya no podrás jugar nunca más soccer profesional!.- le decía el Dr. Takahashi (según anime J). Roberto sin decir más palabras, salió del consultorio con las ilusiones destrozadas...tendría que dar aviso en Brasil de su retiro profesional. Se dirigió caminando paso a paso a la casa de los Ozhora cuando cerca de ahí escuchó unos pelotazos lo que llamó la atención acercándose cada vez más al lugar donde provenían los ruidos... era Luik, quien ya se encontraba disparando contra la pared el balón, intentando darle un pequeño efecto. Roberto lo vio, una sonrisa a su rostro llegó cuando le gritó: "ey, echa el cuerpo hacia delante...".- Nakata lo observó a él, enseguida al balón...tomo distancia y pateo echando el cuerpo hacia delante...

- para hacerlo por primera vez no lo haces mal.- le decía Roberto mientras se acercaba al chico, quien detuvo el balón con el rebote.

- Hola Roberto!.-

- Hola Roberto!.-

Eran Tsubasa y Ryo, quienes después del entrenamiento habían llegado a casa de Luik para jugar un rato.

- así que se conocen?.- preguntaba el gran Hongo.

- hola, mi nombre es Luik Nakata.- se presentaba el chico ante el brasileño para después saludar a Ozhora e Ishizaki e iniciar una pequeña cáscara en donde Roberto también se divirtió.

- vaya que eres bueno chico.- le decía Roberto a Luik mientras burlaba a Ryo con una finta de pies. De pronto, Luik cae de la nada perdiendo el conocimiento unos cuantos minutos, afortunadamente Hongo estaba ahí listo para reaccionar por si se necesitaba atención de primeros auxilios.

- estás bien?.- preguntaba Tsubasa mientras detenía el balón y veía en el suelo a Nakata.

- ah, sí...estoy bien, aunque...un poco cansado, tengo que irme...fue muy divertido poder jugar un rato.- decía Luik un tanto desilusionado, despidiéndose tomó su balón e ingreso a su casa aunque antes de eso Ozhora le gritó: "cuídate"

continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Los entrenamientos continuaban; los chicos del Nankatsu estaban aprendiendo a llevar a todos lados a su nuevo amigo; el balón. A algunos les costó trabajo, a otros no tanto... las llegadas tarde al salón iban disminuyendo. Luik iba en otro salón, pero se llegó a topar en el pasillo a Ryo, Manabu compañía, que estaban castigados por llegar tarde, lo curioso, es que todos traían en los pies un balón. Fue cuando se decidió antes de que se fueran a entrenar, preguntarles al respecto.

- hola chicos!

- hola Luik, que milagro!.- contestaba Ozhora mientras le pasaba el balón

Ryo se acercaba y preguntaba: "jugarás?". El pequeño Nakata, de estatura un poco más alta que Ozhora con la cabeza negó tal posibilidad, pero enseguida comentó: me he fijado que últimamente traen los balones, acaso es un entrenamiento?

- SÍ, Roberto nos indico que lo trajéramos a toda hora...en la comida, en la cena, en la cama...hasta en el baño.- decía Ryo

- sí, él es mi mejor amigo, hasta me baño con él .- decía risueño Tsubasa ante la risa de Ryo y los demás (Nota: sí existe una imagen)

- ni te burles Ryo, que la otra vez que te fui a buscar al negocio de tus papás, me dijeron que te estabas bañando con un balón y un pato de hule .- le dijo Manabu provocando el sonrojo de aquel y la risa de los demás, incluida una sonrisa de Luik muy sencilla

Después de broma y broma, los chicos le comentaron a Luik la razón del balón; el fin era mejorar para el torneo entre los colegios que se llevaría acabo dentro de poco y en el cual, Genzo había desafiado a Tsubasa, o más bien, una revancha.

- ese Wakabayashi...no sabe perder...

- ah, con que así se llama el portero de gorra y vestimenta invernal a pesar que estamos en verano?.- musitó Luik con un tanto de ironía

- jajaja, exacto!; ese presumido de Wakabayashi...solo porque cree que su equipo es el mejor, piensa que ya puede hacer lo que quiera.- comentaba furioso Ryo

- tranquilo, verás que lo venceremos; tenemos buen equipo!.- dijo positivamente Tsubasa ante la risa cortada de Manabu

- anda Luik... por qué no quieres jugar? .- preguntaba Sanae que llegaba incorporándose

- no es que no quiera.- le respondió este cabizbajo y haciendo una mueca de tristeza con la boca -pero, los apoyaré desde las gradas!.-

- oye, que tal si le decimos a Roberto que hable con tus papás adoptivos?.- sugería el astuto de Manabu lo que provocó en todos una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, incluyéndose el pequeño Nakata que mostró unos ojos brillosos; su sueño era jugar un partido en grande, 11 Vs 11; peleando por obtener la victoria.

- bueno, que tal si por hoy estás en un entrenamiento, si quieres por mientras puedes observar! .- lo invitaba Tsubasa mientras dominaba muslo y muslo el balón a lo que Nakata aceptó y todos fueron corriendo hasta la cancha de entrenamiento y al llegar: - vaya que sí eres rápido!.- hablaba Ozhora al ver a Luik como el único que le mantuvo el paso...con todo y el balón que Manabu le había prestado

- es que, pues... desde niño me ha gustado jugar, pero de alguna manera me ven frágil y siempre están al pendiente si me lastimo, imagina la primera vez que me metí un raspón casi cortada por caerme, mis padres adoptivos estaban super preocupados...por eso, no quieren que juegue, porque creen que soy débil .- es lo que pensaba Luik Nakata, aquel niño que como Tsubasa demostraba que tenía un buen potencial escondido, pero que a causa de sus padres, no le dejaban practicar en un equipo.

- uf, vaya que sí corres rápido.- decía Ryo, el tercero en llegar al lugar.

De repente, a lo lejos se escuchó la voz de una mujer: "luik, ven acá".- no era una voz enfadada, o alguien había gritado enfurecido, era una voz con una tonalidad tranquila.

- chicos, es mi mamá...creo que esta vez no podré entrenar con ustedes, lo siento.- y fue así que Luik regresó el balón a Manabu, y con los pies arrastrando se dirigió hasta donde estaba su mamá.

- nos vemos!.- le gritó Ozhora, quien a cada instante se preguntaba "cómo era posible que a un niño no le dejaran jugar...". Fue entonces cuando mientras los chicos seguían preparándose para enfrentar al equipo de Genzo, Luik recibía una vez más el mismo sermón de sus padres: "luik, sabes que no puedes jugar...no queremos que te pase algo y que también le pase algo a algún otro niño si te llegas a cortar o raspar.- por alguna extraña razón, siempre ellos mencionaban las palabras "cortar o raspar", nunca decían "golpear", quizá para ellos era lo mismo, para Luik también, o al menos eso pensaba

continuará...

Nota: gracias por sus lecturas.

Samael. no lo hago largo porque así es la trama :D, y de la enfermedad...pues es la tarma P si quieres leer uno largo mío, puedes leer "Encuentro´s", está bastante largito, pero está entretenido, sino, pregúntale a Lily de Wakabayashi xD


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

el día estaba apunto de finalizar, de hecho en el entrenamiento ya habían terminado; caminaban Roberto y Tsubasa por el mismo camino presenciando el atardecer, ambos charlaban y caminaban mientras daban pases en corto con el balón.

- oye Tsubasa, y has visto a Luik?.- preguntaba Hongo mientras se rascaba la barbilla  
- no, desde aquél día no lo hemos visto, incluso...ni al colegio ha ido.

En eso, pasaron junto a un señor de sombrero y un chico que en sus pies también ya tenía un balón de soccer; ambos se saludaron sin conocerse: "hola"

Al llegar a la casa Ozhora, Tsubasa le pidió de favor a Robeto que fuera hablar despúes de cenar con los padres de Luik.  
La esposa del Capitán ya terminaba de preparar un delicioso estofado del cual Tsubasa lo miraba como lobo hambriento (y cuándo no?)

- esperate hijo, no seas impaciente!.- reprendía un poco la madre a Tsubasa  
- pero...es que ya está.- contestaba aquel mientras hacía unos gestos de niño con deseos de acaparar toda la cena. 

- bien Tsubasa Ozhora...esta vez te demostraré que nadie me puede anotar gol; te venceré.- decía aquel joven portero con timbre de enojo.

- entonces?...irás a hablar con los padres de Luik?.- insistía Tsubasa a cada momento  
- hijo, deja que Roberto cene tranquilamente.

- de acuerdo, en cuanto termine, iré a hablar con los padres de Luik.- decía Hongo después de pasar el alimento  
- genial!.- gritaba Tsubasa mientras con sus pies movía el balón que ya se encontraba en el suelo  
- Tsuby, tienes que jugar hasta en la comida con el balón?.-  
LA respuesta ante tal cuestionamiento del niño genio fue levantar su balón y ponerlo en el asiento lo que provocó la risa de los presentes.

Después de terminada la cena, Tsubasa ya ayudaba a su madre a alzar la mesa; esa fue la condición de Roberto mientras iba a hablar con los padres de Luik. Fue entonces que salió de la casa, camino un poco hasta llegar a la casa de los Nakata y tocó la puerta 3 veces. "parece que nadie está".- Roberto apunto de retirarse ya hacía cuando esuchó que abrían la puerta, era el pequeño Luik.

- Roberto, que gusto!.- decía el niño con una sonrisa de aquellas cuando un sueño se te hace realidad.  
- hola Luik, estarán tus padres?.- preguntaba Hongo mientras le regresaba la sonrisa al pequeño que ya estaba en su piyama y con el balón en los pies.  
- no, salieron de viaje...está solo la nana de mi padre, pero...ya está muy anciana y está dormida.

- ah, ya veo...pero, todo está bien, me dice Tsubasa que no has ido al colegio.  
- ahh, pues...enfermé un poco del estómago, no debí comer unos dulces...pero ya estoy super bien.

- bueno, crees que mañana puedas ir al partido, me vendría muy bien un auxiliar.- le proponía el ex jugador brasileño al chico lo que provocó en aquel una alegría enorme y una brillantez en esos ojos verdes no típico de un japonés.

- sí!. no creo que haya algún problema, invitaré a la nana, de todas maneras, ella es un poco más flexible y estoy seguro que me dará permiso.

- muy bien asistente...entonces, te espero mañana desde temprano...sirve de que también convives con los chicos y pues...ya me retiro, buenas noches.

- allá estaré puntual, buenas noches Roberto, porfavor dale mis saludos a Tsubasa y dile que no faltaré.

Hongo caminaba de regreso con las manos en los bolsillos y pensando en que a Luik le estaban limitando cierta felicidad.

En casa de Luik, Nakata ya subía a su habitación pateando el balón, sacó debajo de su cama un baúl ni muy grande, ni muy chico, lo abrió y de él obtuvo un marco de fotografía de sus padres biológicos: _"mamá, papá... no jugaré mañana, pero seré asistente del que fue el gran jugador brasileño...me da mucho gusto que la plegaría haya sido escuchada y me hayan ayudado a convertirla en un sueño hecho realidad...de ahora en adelante...les pediré que me den una oportunidad para poder jugar..."_ con estas palabras, Nakata daba un beso a ese marco donde se encontraba una foto de sus padres cuando antes de que se casaran; guardó su baúl, se acostó en la cama sosteniendo aquel retrato, y con una sonrisa se quedó dormido. 

continuará...

**Nota:** Bueno, me han ya comentado que Luik les recuerda mucho a Jun Misugi; si bien es cierto padece de "algo", también es cierto que al menos Jun sí disfrutó el jugar, incluso desde antes que padeciera del corazón.

Luik no ha jugado porque sus padres adoptivos le prohíben, mientras que a Jun…ese niño terminó saliéndose con la suya xD

Gracias por sus lecturas.

Samael, gracias por su comentario en Encuentro´s; ha sido la única que se dio cuenta de que al parecer no ha acabado, yo dando la impresión y usted el término de "inacabado". (bueno, son pocas las que lo han leído). Excelente observadora, próximamente (no sé cuando) estará una continuación ;). (aunque debo serle sincera y desde la secundaria no escuchaba el termino de pasado indefinido e imperfecto 9 , pero eso me hizo recordar muchas cosas del Español que tengo olvidada, muchas gracias.)


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

By Vini Astrea

El día del encuentro entre "San Francis" y Nankatsu había llegado, ambas instituciones tenían su Intercolegial en disciplinas diversas.

Luik había llegado desde las 9am para ver un poco de Judo, Kendo y algo de Volley. En el Colegio era obligatorio que los estudiantes se decidieran por alguna disciplina deportiva y los mejores eran enviados a las selecciones que representarían al Nankatsu. Luik como Tsubasa eran nuevos en el lugar. El amigo del balón (aunque el balón es el amigo) ya se había acoplado al fútbol; pero Nakata aún quedaba pendiente.

Las porras y los gritos estaban a todo pulmón, el encuentro de Volley estaba reñidísimo, era el partido femenil de la secundaria y en las gradas los varones eran la mayoría; fue cuando por una de las entradas a la explanada de duela Nakata vio a Hongo, rápidamente se puso de pie y fue a buscar a éste.

- Hola Roberto!.-

-Luik, que tal, cómo estás?

- muy bien.- saludaba el chico de ojos verdes – y los demás chicos?.- cuestionaba mientras miraba por el lugar para buscarlos.

- ah pues… se quedaron del otro lado para apoyar a Sanae quien competirá en los 100metros libres…. y por mayoría me toco venir a buscarte.- comentaba un tanto sonriente el ex jugador al recordar la "democracia" con que a él le tocó venir.

_**Flashback**_

_- el último que levante la mano…irá a buscar a Luik!_

Todos los presentes velozmente alzaron la mano dejando a Roberto prácticamente en último lugar

- _que qué, _.- fueron las palabras de Roberto al observar que fue el más lento en reaccionar. – _bueno, no me quisiera sentir pachorrudo(o sea lento) o viejo. No desearía que esto que acabamos de hacer sea el trauma de mi vida, mejor… me imaginaré que la pregunta fue "quién quiere que Roberto vaya a buscar a Luik?"_

_**Fin flashback**_

**- **así que marchemos.

Ambos personajes a paso constante llegaron a la pista que se encontraba cerca del estadio de futbol, entonces se encontraron a una multitud que presenciaba las carreras, Sanae era una de las corredoras.

- vamos Anego! Denme una A…denme una N…..denme una E……denme un G…. denme una O! .- los chicos estaban muy animados mientras Nakazawa ya estaba entre ruborizada por la pena de traer un short corto y saber que Tsubasa la estaba viendo, también cabe destacar que se encontraba enojada por las porras nada originales de los chicos. (Nota: en una revista/fan art que se imprimió en México, pusieron a Sanae de corredora)

- vamos Sanae, tú puedes, eres la mejor! .- gritaba Tsubasa y Ryo a misma voz, de repente, por detrás de ellos se escuchaba otra porra…

- y al que no le guste….que CHI….!...que CHI…..!...que Chikitibun a la bin bon ba .- era Nakata que ya se uní a las porras.

- Luik, que gusto verte, qué bueno que hayas podido venir

- sí, estoy muy contento...la nana no me hizo mucho interrogatorio...

En el fondo se escuchó "en su marcas, listos...fuera! ...PUM"; las 6 chicas que estaban en la pista corrían a toda velocidad, Sanae se encontraba en el carril tercero, se veía un poco atrás cuando de pronto aumentó la velocidad y en los últimos 50 metros amplió la sancada.

- más rápido, más rápido, ya casi!.- gritaban en euforia los amigos de ella logrando así la calificación a la final. Toda la selección varonil de fútbol del Nankatsu se acercó para felicitarla; Nakazawa al ver a Tsubasa pegó tremendo brinco colgándose instintivamente del cuello, dicha escena ocasionó la risa de los presentes que sin pensarlo dos veces ya estaban burlándose de Ozhora y Nakazawa provocando a su vez el sonrojo de ambos.

- Nakata, que bueno verte...cómo has estado?

- todo bien Nakazawa, gracias...muy buena carrera, y podrías aumentar otro poco la velocidad si también concentras la fuerza en la braceada.- y con esto Luik le hacía guiño.

- bueno, tengo que prepararme para la final que será en 30 minutos, nos vemos después...y aplicaré ese consejo.- se despedía Sanae mientras caminaba de regreso al toldo donde se encontraban los finalistas.

- no sabía que Nakazawa era atleta.- decía Luik mientras su mirada la seguía a ella hasta perderse

- bueno, de hecho creo que nadie sabía que estaba en la selección de atletismo.- comentaba Ryo mientras desviaba la mirada a las volibolistas.

- y qué haremos en estos 30min que tendremos libre,.- preguntaba Manabu mientras limpiaba sus anteojos., Entonces los chicos por un momento debatieron si ir a ver el partido de basket o volly, Tsubasa quería ver el juego de futbol de los chicos de preparatoria. Paralelamente un chico de cabello castaño terminaba de desempacar sus cosas en lo que sería su nuevo "hogar". –Taro, entonces te irás a inscribir hoy al colegio, no quieres esperar a mañana?. – gracias papá, pero de verdad me gustaría ir hoy e inscribirme en el equipo de fútbol.

La familia Misaki conformada por padre e hijo habían llegado a Fujisawa debido al trabajo del Padre quién era pintor de oficio. – bien hijo, entonces nos veremos después, vete con cuidado. – Claro papá.

De nuevo en las instalaciones del Colegio.

- bueno, creo que ya no iremos a ningún lado.- decía Luik mientras veía la hora en su reloj.

- mmmm, es cierto, ya vez Tsubasa!... tardamos horas en insistirte que no se había programado fútbol de preparatorias pero tú estabas necio a que sí había,.- reclamaba un tanto burlón Ishizaki – es más, ni siquiera hay selección.-

- es que...ya quiero jugar!.- fue la respuesta del pequeño mientras hacía unas dominadas con el balón.

- pues... yo también, aunque solo se me viene la imagen de Genzo y me da escalofríos.- contestaba Manabu haciendo que los presentes reaccionaran con un sacudida de cuerpo estilo temblorina.

- bien... veamos, haré que el balón pase entre la pared y ese poste...allá va!.- Misaki hacía un disparo cuando vio la sombra de alguien atravesarse. – cuidado!.- En eso, un chico que llevaba puesta una gorra detuvo el tiro a una mano audazmente. – ten cuidado niño.- fueron las únicas palabras mientras le regresaba el balón y seguía por sus andadas. – Vaya, sí que tiene buenos reflejos.- pensaba para sí mismo este nuevo chico.

- Ozhora...te demostraré quién es el mejor, esta vez no me vencerás.- decía Genzo mientras pensaba en aquella derrota que tuvo tiempo atrás por un enano.

- miren a Sanae le tocó el primer carril

- sí, pasará a un lado nuestro.- acotaba Luik mientras asomaba la cabeza para mirar a las competidoras.

- Tsubasa, será mejor que ni te asomes, no queremos que Sanae se distraiga y por tu culpa se caiga en plena carrera...sería el oso de su vida

- yoo?

Fue así que las competidoras se pusieron en sus respectivos carreras e iniciaron la carrera de la final, Sanae había tenido una excelente salida y si bien no obtuvo el primer lugar, tampoco se le hace mala cara al segundo puesto.

- creen que venga el capitán?.- preguntaba Teppei a los demás del San Francis, pero la respuesta fue una rotunda negación con la cabeza

- nadie lo ha visto desde que fue derrotado por ese niño

- pero al menos estamos seguros que entrenó por su cuenta

En un lugar lejano.

- que crees que deberemos hacer con Luik?

- no lo sé...es muy pronto para pensar en eso

- pero debemos hacer algo al respecto y ya... pobrecito, siempre ha sido su sueño poder jugar libremente con otros niños y nunca le hemos permitido

- lo sé...yo sé que no es nada fácil, pero debemos de tenerle mucho cuidado y mucha observación, al menos hasta en unos años que le mandemos a hacer los estudios correspondientes

y qué pasará si el resultado es el que tememos?

- no lo sé, no lo sé... lo único que sé es que no lo dejaremos de querer y mucho menos lo abandonaremos; al contrario, le explicaremos bien la situación y le daremos mucho apoyo.

La mañana había transcurrido en el colegio Nankatsu, donde los chicos estaban conviviendo antes del encuentro. Tsubasa se llevó la atención matutina al invadir un carril en la final de los 100metros varoniles, y aunque quedó en primer lugar, fue descalificado por no estar inscrito. Aunque hubo debate al respecto debido a que nunca antes se había corrido acompañado de tacos y un balón, lo que ocasionó que para el próximo año, en los estatutos reglamentarios de competencias se añadirá ciertas cláusulas. Poco a poco del colegio llegaban al estadio los espectadores para tomar lugar y ver el encuentro que definiría quién se llevaría el trofeo de campeón del intercolegial. Se murmuró mucho que se lo llevaría el SanFrancis por su trayecto con los años.

Taro había llegado al colegio, pero el conserje le explicó que ya era momento en el cual se llevaría acabo del partido entre Nankatsu Vs San Francis.

Roberto daba las últimas indicaciones a la defensa del equipo en donde Tsubasa estaría. Mientras, Luik hacía unas breves anotaciones en una tabla y daba consejos a los medios para intentar un mejor posicionamiento del balón.

- bien niños, recuerden que lo importante es divertirse.- eran las últimas palabras de Roberto antes de que los chicos se colocaran en sus respectivos puestos. Cuando de pronto se escuchó – Nankatsu, Nankatsu, chachachá..hurra hurra ra ra ra.- (alguien recuerda la porra, jejej)

continuará-----


	6. Chapter 6

Capìtulo 6

By Vini Astrea...

El estadio estaba a su máximo, las voces entre pasillos decían que Nankatsu estaba màs fuerte que en otros años debido a la llegada de Tsubasa Ozhora, aquel niño que había derrotado al orgulloso y prepotente de Genzo Wakabayashi. También se rumoró del esfuerzo que estaban haciendo, así como los meses que la selección del Nankatu mostró mejor dominio del balón. Las esperanzas eran alentadoras. Y por primera vez, la selección de niños veían el estadio entero.

- vaya... nunca había visto en todos los años a tanta gente reunida como hoy.- comentaba Manabu mientras se acomodaba en la defensiva.

- niños, niños...por favor fájense.- comentaba el árbitro mientras echaba vistazo a las redes de la portería.

Luik estaba asombrado de poder estar en la banca, no como jugador, pero sí como asistente...el ver tantas personas reunidas y coreando las porras, era algo que siempre había soñado, aunque el máximo sueño era de poder estar en la cancha, bajo una casaca y escuchando su nombre "Luik, Luik, Luik". El chico, al imaginarse dicha escena solo sonrió, a la par que el árbitro daba el inicio del partido.

Genzo estaba extrañado al ver a Tsubasa en la defensiva. Sus órdenes solo fueron de que se cuidarán de Ozhora, pero cual fue la sorpresa cuando vio que todo el Nankatsu había mejorado impresionantemente a comparación del año anterior metiendo en problemas a Izawa, Teppei y Taki, pues no podían conseguir gol alguno.

- no es posible que hayan mejorado estos tontos .- comentaba Taki mientras mandaba un centro a Teppei que era interceptado por Manabu y desviado a los pies de Ozhora.

- bien, chicos..a delante!

Tsubasa corría. Roberto solo los veía jugar mientras Luik gritaba algunas indicaciones como "cuidado... mira el balón...abre..."

- Ryo...adelántate!.- le indicaba Tsubasa mientras hacía un burle...Ishizaki corría sin balón, Genzo seguía esperando a su rival sin prestar atención en Ryo, de pronto, el capitán ha recibido el pase de Tsubasa y realiza un buen remate, pero Wakabayashi muestra una vez más el por qué es un gran portero, logrando una excelente atajada.

-no puedo creerlo...en verdad esa bola de incompetentes ha mejorado...- Genzo rápidamente despejaba de pie armando el contra-ataque, pues la defensiva sin Ozhora no era nada...

Izawa recibe en medio del campo el despeje de su capitán y corre por la media burlando a Nagano, rápidamente manda a profundidad su pase a Taki cuando Tsubasa se le barre recuperando el balón.

- diablos!

El contraataque del Nankatsu se arma, la defensiva sale para apoyar a Tsubasa. Wakabayashi sigue sorprendido, pero aún mantiene la confianza en que solo es Tsubasa el pilar. Pronto se percatará que todo el equipo ha mejorado y están haciendo un trabajo en equipo.

El San Francis se las ha visto negras en la primera mitad del encuentro que está a punto de terminar.

- un gol, solo les pido un gol!.- gritaba Genzo desesperado

Luik seguía el encuentro de cerca al igual que Roberto, de pronto... el árbitro pita el final del primer tiempo. San Francis y Nankatsu siguen 0-0 gracias a las intervenciones que Tsubasa ha tenido.

- muy bien niños, lo están haciendo muy bien.- los felicitaba Roberto, mientras Luik les lanzaba algunos botes con agua para que se refrescaran

- jejeje, ese engreído de Genzo no se esperaba nuestra gran actuación.- comentaba Nakazato

Luik hacía unas anotaciones en la pizarra que ya anteriormente había comentado con Roberto y les hacía ver a su equipo que por el lado de Ryo estaba muy cargado, que para el segundo tiempo se cambiaría de lugar Ishizaki para que se apoyaran también en Nagano... Es así que se organizaban los del Nankatsu mientras por el lado de San Francis, Genzo estaba que se lo llevaba el monte Fuji.

- capitán...

no me hablen, quieren!...sólo...sólo les pido un gol, solo eso...por favor!

sí capitán, déjanos eso a nosotros...es momento de ya definir.

Fue así como se reanudó el partido, el SanFrancis llegaba a la portería del Nankatsu, pero los chicos lograban detener las llegadas.

De repente, Manabu pierde el balón al no poder cabezear bien llegando el esférico a Taki quien rápidamente mandaba el centro a Izawa y éste pateba el balón a bote pronto logrando que el portero desviara pero Teppei rematara.

- gooooooollllll!.- se escuchaba en la tribuna. El SanFrancis ah podido vencer la complicada defensa del Nankatsu y lleva el marcado un gol a favor.

San Francis estaba festejando como nunca, pero Genzo estaba reservado, serio...no era posible que les hubiera costado tanto trabajo anotar un gol. El Nankatsu estaba un poco caído. – ey chicos...no se desanimen, aún no se termina el partido!.- gritaba Luik desde la banca.

arriba equipo, el árbitro no ha pitado el final del encuentro.- gritaba Ozhora a su equipo cabizbajo.

El encuentro se reanudaba rápidamente...San Francis seguía llegando pero no podía definir. –Manabu...estás dejando solo tu lado derecho!.- indicaba Nakata quien empezaba a desesperar un poco. De repente escuchó gritar a Wakabayashi "Jaula de Pájaros..." . Nakata no sabía a qué se refería pero no le tomó mucha importancia, enseguida vio que el San Francis ya no llegaba y solo estaba circulando el balón de un lado a otro...en eso, escuchó las palabras de Roberto "pero...pero...estos niños están usando esa técnica..."

y qué significa?.- preguntaba el pequeño Luik al ver los esfuerzos de sus compañeros que no estaban logrando nada y al contrario, se estaban desgastando.

es un juego en donde quieren asegurar el gol y están haciendo pasar el tiempo...y a como van...podemos perder...solo están haciendo pases y ya no están llegando.

Luik observaba atento...era cierto...San Francis aparentaba llegar pero cuando estaba apunto de entrar al área grande, mandaban el balón a tras... – y hay algo que se puede hacer Roberto?

pues...no mucho, solo estar atentos... aunque se están cansando.

En eso, una voz entre el estadio escuchó Luik...era su Nana que lo estaba llamando. –cielos, es la nana...ya me va a regañar... .- decía triste el chico cuando volteó a ver a su nana sacudiendo el brazo viendo así los tacos con los qué el practica. – Luik, mi niño...se te olvidaron en casa...- gritaba la señora mayor

En eso, Ryo logra robar el balón a Izawa, Tsubasa conduce el balón, está mano a mano con Genzo. Ozhora dispara a la portería de lado derecho inferior, el arquero de la gorra tiene que tirarse estirando su mano...ha desviado el balón pero...la jugada ahí no termina... Tsubasa salta y en los aires ejecuta una grandiosa chilena pegando y logrando un excelente gol. Todos los del Nankatsu están felices, Roberto y Luik se ponen de pie y desde la banca gritan y animan a los chicos. Sanae ondea su bandera de "Tsubasa" con mucha fuerza y sacaba de sus pulmones todo el aire para gritar el nombre del chico.

Wakabayashi ya se encontraba en el suelo, su puño golpeaba el pasto con tal fuerza que los pastitos se aplastaban. Mientras él se enojaba, todo Nankatsu iba a festejar a la banca. Luik decía que su Nana había traido sus tacos y quizá podía jugar, fue entonces que acudió con ella. En ese momento, el árbitro pitaba el final del partido...se tendrían que ir a tiempos extras, -- pero...dónde está Ryo? – se preguntaban los chicos cuando lo vieron sentado en el césped.

- me lastime el tobillo.- decía el Capitán del Colegio mientras Hongo lo revisaba

- mmm...esto está inflamado...creo que no podrás jugar.- avisaba Roberto mientras se rascaba la barbilla ante los sonidos de tristeza que hacían los demás integrantes del Nankatsu

- esperen!1... Luik fue por sus tacos...él es del Nankatsu...podrá jugar!.- decía Ozhora y nuevamente la felicidad llegó en los presentes.

- quizá le quede mi uniforme un poco grande, pero...algo es algo.- decía Ryo

Mientras tanto, del lado de San Francis, Genzo había recibido una cachetada por parte de Mikami regañando su actitud.

Nakata ya llegaba hasta donde su nana quien le daba sus tacos y un beso – ten cuidado Luik-

El chico ilusionado porque tenía la posibilidad de jugar, corrió hacia las escaleras para bajar a la banca, pero, al llegar al último escalón tropezó, casi pierde el equiliobrio y cae, pero siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la cancha y dirigirse con su equipo...

- tengo mis tacos!...tengo mis tacos!.- gritaba emocionado mientras Sanae y compañía animaban gritando "luik, Luik, Luik"...

**Nota**: Gracias por sus lecturas. un agradecimiento a Kishida por sacarme de unas cuantas dudas. Sé que no me lees, pero gracias por tu tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Luik corría a paso normal mostrando sus tacos y mirando a toda la banca cuando de pronto lo ven caer. "PUF""

los chicos se acercaron para ver si estaba bien. – Luik, cómo te encuentras!-

- ouch...el pasto me metió sancadilla...me he doblado el tobillo.- decía Nakata entre risa, nerviosismo y tratando de que la lágrima no saliera

Roberto se acercó para ver al niño que ya se encontraba sentado - mmm...déjame revisarte...te duele esto? –

- ouuch...! -

Un silencio rodeo ese momento mientras Hongo inspeccionaba y hacía movimientos del tobillo de Nakata... – mmm, me temo que también te has lastimado-

Luik al escuchar aquellas palabras fue cuando el miedo le llegó...sus padres lo iban a regañar, quizá a castigar pues bien la advirtieron que debía tener cuidado...también pensaba en que le llamarían la atención a la nana por intentar dejarlo jugar...ya imaginaba las palabras de sus padres : "te lo dijimos...qué desobediente eres...estarás castigado y ni al patio podrás jugar" La tristeza invadió en ese momento el pequeño mientras que los demás se preocupaban en cómo iban a encontrar a un jugador.

Enseguida, dos chicos argumentaban que podían jugar, pero ninguno de ellos pertenecía al Nankatsu, en ese momento, mientras aquellos dos disputaban un balón para mostrar quién era mejor, un niño de pelo castaño se apareció. – yo puedo jugar...-

- pero, tienes que estar en el Nankatsu- se escuchó por ahí mientras Roberto llevaba a Luik a sentarse a la banca

- estoy inscrito en el Colegio, soy nuevo, acabo de llegar, mi nombre es Misaki Taro – fue entonces que corrió y les quitó el balón a los otros dos niños, mostrando así la facilidad de conducción que tenía Misaki.

- vaya...eres bueno, dónde aprendiste a jugar futbol?.- preguntó Ozhora

- aquí y allá...mi padre es pintor y debido a eso, juego mucho al fútbol con mi mejor amigo.

- Luik, mi niño Luik...qué te pasó?.- era la nana que ya había llegado

- mmm, me lastimé – respondió el pequeño con una voz en corto y baja; una respuesta llena de nerviosismo y miedo .

La nana le preguntó si podía caminar, Luik sentía que no podía, pero tampoco podría demostrar que de verdad le dolía mucho, así que tomó el valor y coraje suficiente para caminar...el dolor era inmenso, él hacía unas muecas, respiraba profundo y entonces cojeando lograba caminar hasta donde se encontraba su nana. –me tengo que ir Roberto, fue un gusto poder ser tu asistente-

- seguro que puedes caminar?.- preguntaba Ryo mientras empezaba a quitarse el uniforme para dárselo a Misaki.

- sí, estoy bien, no es nada...bueno chicos...espero que ganen y pues nos vemos en el colegio.

Fue así que Luik soportando el dolor caminó con ayuda de su nana dejando atrás lo que podría haber sido una excelente oportunidad...ahora, habría que esperar la reacción de sus padres.

Salieron del estadio, la nana pedía un taxi mientras Nakata trataba de contener el llanto.

- estás bien mi niño?-

- sí nana, gracias...

Abordaron el taxi que los llevaría hasta la casa, Luik miraba por la ventana desde el asiento, su mente se invadía de inmensos pensamientos y escenas, poco a poco sus ojos verdes se llenaban un poco de "lágrimas detenidas". Al llegar a la casa, la nana lo ayudo a caminar.

- nana, quiero ir a mi cuarto -

- no quieres comer algo hijo?.-

- no, gracias...voy a descansar el tobillo...sabes cuándo llegan mis papás?.-

La nana le sonrió y le acarició el cabello –no lo sé, esperemos que no lleguen hoy, porque así nos irá a ti y a mi, jejeje-

Luik sacó una breve sonrisa, enseguida dio un beso a aquella nana anciana y paso a pasito subió hasta su cuarto, abrió la puerta, se introdujo a aquel lugar en el cuál las paredes estaban un tanto vacías, invadía casi en su totalidad un tapiz de coches que estaba pegado a la pared, un poster de un Ferrari era lo único que tenía colgado, se recostó boca abajo en su cama, miró por la ventana, agarró su almohada y soltó el llanto en silencio.

No era por el dolor, aunque solo sentía como si el corazón le fuese a salir por el tobillo...su llanto se basaba en que sus padres tenían razón...era débil y tenía que tener cuidado, su llanto era porque el sueño que tenía no podría cumplirlo... pronto, eso se volvió en coraje. –maldita la hora en que me gustó el fútbol! maldita la hora en que nací...todo un niño débil...ojalá me hubiera muerto yo y no mi madre...ojalá hubiera muerto yo y no mi padre...maldito el momento en que llegué a este mundo!- Luik se había enfadado, su llanto seguía pero ahora sus sentimientos eran de rabia...se puso de pie, un tronido se escuchó y se desequilibro un poco...miró su balón que estaba en el suelo...agarro vuelo y lo pateo... – maldito balón! - disparó hacia la ventana rompiendo el cristal.

Justo en ese momento sus padres adoptivos bajaban del taxi cuando vieron salir por el cuarto de Luik su balón seguido de un grito; ambos dejaron caer las maletas y corrieron, la nana al escuchar el tremendo cristalazo salió de la cocina... los tres ya subían por el pasillo, el padre fue el primero en llegar a la puerta, pero ésta tenía el seguro.

- Luik!...Luik!- al instante se percataron de que algo le había pasado a Luik, pues no no respondía ni escuchaban nada.

- háganse para atrás...voy a tumbar la puerta – dijo el padre al saber que no había llave de repuesto, y con una patada de frente, quebró un poco la madera, así siguió hasta lograr romperla y poder entrar...

- luik...luik...hijo!... – decía la madre mientras se acercaba a él y se agachaba pues ya se encontraba éste en el suelo con un poco de fragmentos en la cara la cual estaba con sangre. Nakata estaba inconsciente, no reaccionaba ante las llamadas de sus padres y la nana.

-

_Vaya...que agradable lugar...aquí no me duele el tobillo...aquí siento...siento una paz que me llena por completo...aquí me siento bien...podría vivir aquí...hasta tengo un balón de futbol tengo...jugaré un rato... Luik corre, se quita a uno, burla a otro...oh, un oponente le llegará rudamente...Nakata salta evitando así la barrida del contrario...se acerca a la portería...el portero es...nada más y nada menos que Genzo Wakabayashi..., Nakata está a punto de llegar al área contraria pero...oh... Tsubasa y Ryo se le plantan enfrente...Luik aumenta la velocidad y ve como Ryo se le barre, pero fácilmente logra esquivarlo...Nakata se enfrenta a Ozhora...en el mano a mano...lo consiguió... Nakata con esfuerzo a logrado evitar la marcación de Ozhora...ahora solo queda Wakabayashi...Nakata llega...llega... dispara y...es un...GOOOOOOLLLLLLL!...ahhh...el estadio grita el nombre de Luik, Luik, Luik...ey, por qué todo ha desaparecido?...donde quedó el estadio, dónde está Genzo, Tsubasa y Ryo?...bueno, aún tengo mi balón, él nunca me dejará..._

- oye Roberto...ya viste en la casa de Nakata...hay una ambulancia que está por irse.- decía Ozhora y rápidamente corrió hasta el lugar seguido por Roberto. No pudieron acercarse mucho, auque Ozhora vio a su mamá y llegó con ella. – pero qué paso? .- preguntaba inquieto Tsubasa.

- no estoy muy segura, pero algo le pasó a Luik hijo...estaba yo lavando los platos cuando escuché un vidrio romperse seguida de un grito, cuando salí, vi a los padres de Luik soltar las maletas y correr hacia su casa...tiempo después vi llegar la ambulancia, pensé que Luik estaba con ustedes.

- así fue...hasta que llegó su nana y luego se lastimó el tobillo.- respondía Roberto quien empezaba a preocuparse por el pequeño Nakata al imaginar la reacción del niño después de tener la posibilidad de jugar y enseguida lastimarse.

- que crees que haya pasado Roberto?

- no lo sé Tsubasa, de verdad no sé ni qué pensar, no tengo idea de que le pudo pasar.

- mira..allá está su balón!.- Tsuby corrió y lo levantó...era el balón de Luik que estaba ahí en el suelo abandonado, de repente miró a lo alto de la casa viendo así la ventana rota. – la señora Ozhora, Tsubasa y Roberto regresaron a su casa, Ozhora era el último en entrar a ella, confundido veía el balón y la ventana, pero no lograba entender qué fue lo que había pasado.

Tal preocupación le entró a su interior que ya no pudo disfrutar de que el San Francis y el Nankatsu habían empatado y que fusionarían las selecciones, de que hizo una excelente combinación con Taro Misaki y ya se había escuchado que eran una buena pareja futbolística.

No dijo nada durante la cena, de verdad se había puesto a pensar qué es lo que sucedía con Luik...su madre y Roberto notaron ese silencio de Tsubasa a comparación de otras cenas... al terminar de comer, él recogió su plato, incluso lo lavó, se despidió y subió a su habitación peloteando el balón de luik por las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de su recámara que estaba tapizada de posters relacionados al futbol...se recostó mirando al techo y siguió pensando mientras con los pies jugaba...

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8,

La mañana empezaba, el sol empezaba a brillar poco a poco y cada vez más alto en el cielo. Los colegios del Distrito de Shizuoka estaban próximos a conformar lo que sería el Nankatsu SC. Había pasado dos semanas desde que Luik había tenido ese percance, desde entonces no sabían nada de él. Ozhora y los chicos iban a la casa de Nakata, pero nadie atendía a la puerta; al Colegio tampoco había asistido.

- y has sabido algo de Nakata? .- preguntaba Ryo después de terminar una de las pruebas del día y dirigirse éste y Misaki a casa de Ozhora

- no, cada que estoy en casa, miro hacia su ventana, ni si quieran han reparado el vidrio que se rompió.- contestaba este chico de mechones negros

- alguna idea de lo que pudo pasar?..- preguntaba inquieto Misaki; los chicos ya lo habían puesto al tanto de lo extraño que era la situación de Luik que no lo dejaban jugar.

- pues… recuerdo que ese día tropezó y se lastimó el pie, pero dijo que estaba bien...aunque a decir verdad, cuando lo observé marcharse con su nana pude percatarme de que cojeaba, en ese momento me dio la impresión que no podía caminar y luego compare con Ryo de que él si podía caminar bien, lento, pero bien.

- mmm…todo esto es un misterio…. Dices que no lo dejaban jugar, luego su nana le trae sus tacos, hasta ahí todo iba bien, y luego…tiene la oportunidad de jugar y se lastima, después rompe la ventana con el balón, la ambulancia llega por él y desde ese día no sabemos nada… todo es demasiado raro .- cuestionaba Misaki mientras Ryo y Tsubasa se le quedaban viendo un tanto incrédulos pues no se habían puesto a pensar tanto

- osea, qué estás pensando que pasó Misaki?

- pues… te pondré en ejemplo, imagina Tsubasa que tus papás no te dejan jugar sabiendo que a ti te encanta el fútbol, y luego tienes la oportunidad de jugar y la mala suerte te acompaña haciendo que te lastimes, piensa esto… qué sentirías al momento de saber que darías un paso para cumplir tu sueño y se te esfuma porque te lastimas?.-

Tsubasa reacciono rápidamente respondiendo : - pues estaría triste pero luego me enojaría por la mala suerte

- sí, a mí me darían ganas de golpear algo del coraje – añadió Ryo

- entonces, es por eso que Luik rompió su vidrio, se ha de ver enfurecido y pateado el balón...quizá rebotó o quizá fue directo al vidrio y pues, lo más seguro es que al menos se cortó con el cristal…pero, no sé porqué la ambulancia, pero debió ser algo grave para que la hayan llamado y sobre todo, para que él no se haya aparecido ni en su casa ni en el colegio.

Misaki puso a pensar a Ryo y a Tsubasa sobre el por qué la ambulancia había llegado. Todo era suposiciones, al menos hasta que alguien de la familia estuviera en la casa de Luik y les dijera la versión verdadera.

- hola chicos!.- era Genzo quien saludaba acompañado de Izawa

- hola Wakabayashi, Izawa, cómo andan?.-

- bien, en preparación para las pruebas, y ustedes?

- también, dando todo para quedar seleccionados.- contestaba Ryo mientras estiraba un poco las piernas.

Izawa se acercó preguntando si habían sabido algo de Nakata, la respuesta de los chicos fue negativa.

- que tal si vamos a mi mansión a entrenar un poco, o están cansados….-

Nadie lo pensó dos veces y aceptaron la propuesta de Genzo, quien para ese entonces había disminuido un tanto de su egocentrismo. Mientras en el camino, realizaban unos pases en corto combinando la calle y la banqueta.

- Misaki! .- disparaba Tsubasa al otro lado de la calle donde recibía Taro de pechito y pateaba el balón para hacerlo llegar a Izawa.

- ey niños...no jueguen aquí!.- gritaba una voz adulta, pero los chicos no hicieron caso.

- Lo tengo... Ryo! .- gritaba Izawa aunque de repente todos soltaron la risa por que Ryo había metido mal la cabeza logrando pegarle el balón con la cara en un remate que iba para Genzo.

- jajaj, qué técnica tan facialmente buena! .- se burlaba Genzo bajo la mirada de "me las vas a pagar" que le propiciaba Ryo

Al llegar se asombraron los del Nankatsu al ver la mansión; Izawa ya había estado antes en ella y pues no puso ojos de impresión.

- vaya, así que esta es la famosa mansión Wakabayashi.-

- jaja, bueno, tan famosa no es, pero pues sí es la mansión Wakabayashi.- respondía a los chicos mientras venían unas grandes pinturas por el pasillo que los llevaría a la cancha

- aún sigo sin creer que pudiste mandar el balón desde la colina hasta acá .- comentaba Genzo a Ozhora quien veía una armadura mientras se rascaba el mechón negro

- mmm, pues... termínalo de creer porque yo lo vi con estos ojos.- respondía Ryo mientras le hacía un gesto al arquero del San Francis -aprte Roberto estaba ahí – seguía acotando Ishizaki mientras se le quedaba viendo a una pintura de un señor.

Al instante, los niños pasaban por aquél pasillo hasta llegar a las afueras y al otro extremo de la mansión

- bien, por aquí está la cancha, pueden disparar fuera del área, nadie me anotará.- decía Genzo mientras sonreía levemente y se acomodaba su gorra. Fue así que estuvieron un rato realizando diversos disparos, Izawa, Misaki y Ozhora llegaban a complicar a Wakabayashi mientras que a Ishizaki le detenía fácilmente

- ey Ryo, con esos tiros te quedarás en la defensa.- bufaba un tanto Ozhora cuando llegó uno de los mayordomos de la familia Wakabayashi a ofrecerles bebidas refrescantes y anunciar que la cena estaba lista para cuando gustaran pasar. Esto animo mucho a los chicos quienes asistieron al comedor enseguida.

Ya en el comedor, mientras comían las "hamburguesas" que había preparado el chef inglés, Genzo preguntó a Tsubasa si había visto movimiento alguno en casa de Luik.

- no, desde entonces cuando vamos a la casa de él, nadie nos abre, incluso no han reparado la ventana rota. De pronto es como si pareciera una casa fantasma…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Luik, ya nos dirás entonces qué fue lo que pasó?.- preguntaba el padre al asomarse por la puerta de la recámara donde estaba el pequeño niño mirando por la ventana

- nada

- cómo que nada?...el tener un yeso y unas pequeñas cortadas que afortunadamente no pasaron a mayores te parece que es "nada"? – El padre empezaba a desesperarse; no sabían a ciencia cierta lo que había sucedido.

El pequeño Nakata sin mirarlo a ver siguió respondiendo que nada había pasado, pero dentro de él recordaba a cada instante que no podría jugar futbol

- está bien, luego hablaremos. Saldremos de viaje tu mamá y yo…. .- el padre noto que una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla del niño y continuó hablando – qué te parece si te compramos un balón nuevo? -

- no quiero nada .- se escuchó entre susurros lo que el padre no alcanzo a escuchar bien

- qué dijiste?.- fue entonces que éste se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un lado de Nakata qué te pasa hijo?. – preguntó con una voz de preocupación. Pero Luik se resistía a hablar, solo apretaba la quijada y trataba de contener las lágrimas. –De verdad no quieres un balón de soccer –

- papá, por favor… no me insistas, no quiero un balón… nunca más.-

Aún cuando Luik sabía que sus padres lo habían adoptado, los quería como si fuesen los verdaderos y éstos a su vez siempre le habían enseñado que nunca olvidara que sus padres biológicos lo amaban y estaban con él. Entonces el padre no siguió insistiendo lo del balón, se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta la puerta, volteó a ver a su hijo y observó que éste seguía mirando por la ventana – te veré pronto hijo -. Entonces salió de la recámara cerrando la puerta y dejando a su hijo entre pensamientos.

- comprarme un balón?...no quiero un balón, no quiero saber nada de fútbol...no quiero regresar al Nankatsu... aparte de que no podría jugar, sería el "hazmerreír" por que me lastimé idiotamente y después hice el berrinche...ojalá se haya ponchado mi balón...- enseguida recordó a Tsubasa –bah, él si puede jugar a su gusto, es el único chico que conozco con una gran capacidad futbolística... siempre está sonriente, corriendo...o sea, hasta el balón de soccer la salvó la vida!

_Flashback_

_-_ vaya, es una historia interesante...ser salvado por un balón!

- sí, por eso mi mamá me dice que mi destino es ser jugador de futbol

- tú mamá o tú? .- preguntaba Luik a Tsubasa

- bueno, de hecho mis papás me apoyarán al máximo, pues yo quiero ser jugador profesional, y un primer paso fue cambiarnos a la Ciudad de Nankatsu ya que estaban las selecciones de futbol y en donde vivía antes nunca tuve amigos que compartieran mi afición; preferían los videojuegos.

- bueno, pero tienes el apoyo indiscutible de tus papás... a mí... a penas y me dejan salir a jugar con mi balón .- acotaba Luik un tanto pensativo

- sí, lo he visto y me ha extrañado... pues qué es lo que tienes? .- preguntaba Ozhora mientras movía su balón con los pies. Luik le iba a dar respuesta cuando su mamá lo llamó – Luik, ven por favor... –

- Bueno, nos veremos en otra ocasión .- y con esto se retiraba Luik, pero antes de que ingresara a su casa Tsubasa le gritó "sería un duelo interesante entre tú y yo... no suelo decir esto pero... estaríamos muy parejos... y contigo en el equipo derrotaríamos a Wakabayashi y a todos los que se nos planten en frente" .- Luik volteó hacia él y solo le afirmó con la cabeza para después entrar a su casa

_Fin Flashback_

Nakata pensaba y pensaba, recordaba y buscaba alguna explicación a aquella anécdota - qué afortunado...definitivamente por algo él sigue aquí y no fue arrollado por ese camión... y si yo sigo aquí, entonces también será por algo.- Luik analizaba este nuevo descubrimiento para él, el pensar en el destino...

Continuará...


	9. El encuentro inmemorable de Luik

Capítulo 9

"el encuentro inmemorable de Luik"

By Vini Astrea

_El Estadio está repleto pronto el juego va a comenzar, la selección Japonesa enfrentará a la escuadra Brasileña en donde disputarán la Copa Juvenil... y con el número 13 tenemos a Luik Nakata, quien debutará con la selección en ésta final, después de todo el torneo estar en la banca... un momento, pero qué está pasando, Nakata ha caído al césped!... el cuerpo paramédico entra a su auxilio..._

- Luik, Luik, despierta...es hora de tu medicina mi niño.-

Nakata habría los ojos lentamente, se encontraba un tanto nervioso y despertaba en la sala algo exaltado

- qué te pasa hijo,.- preguntaba su nana mientras le daba el medicamento a tomar, el chico de ojos verdes solo se limitó a decir que le dolía la pierna.

- quizá es por la rehabilitación, ya ha pasado un mes desde que inicie esas actividades

- y no quieres terminar la rehabilitación en la ciudad del Nankatsu

- no nana, pienso que al estar allá me traerá ciertos recuerdos y quiero evitarlos.- contestaba el pequeño muchacho mientras encendía el televisor y casualmente se encontraban transmitiendo el partido entre Nankatsu y Meiwa; al instante lo apagó.

- hijo, seguro que quieres dejar el fútbol?.- cuestionaba la nana mientras se sentaba a un lado de él y le acariciaba el mechón

él se quedó pensativo, miró hacia una de las ventanas de la sala y solo respondió: -- -- Nana, nunca he jugado fútbol, así que no tengo por qué dejarlo... y cuando por primera vez lo iba a hacer, me lastimé estúpidamente; el fútbol no es lo mío y nunca lo será...-

La nana solo hizo una mueca de impotencia, giró los ojos y preguntó a Luik si sabía exactamente la razón del porqué no podía jugar cuando en ese momento un ruido estremeció el lugar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras tanto, el partido entre el Meiwa y Nankatsu está reñidísimo, las actuaciones de Genzo Wakabayashi y Ken Wakashimazu han dejado ver a los espectadores que son los mejores porteros, sin olvidar las combinaciones entre Taro Misaki-Tsubasa Ozhora así como Kojiro Hyuga-Takeshi Sawada.

Ambos colegios están dando al máximo llegando así hasta tiempos extras; los chicos se encuentran bastantes cansados y las lesiones ya se han dejado ver, especialmente en Genzo, Taro y Tsubasa.

Kojiro empieza a sentir a lo máximo la presión de querer ganar la final para poder obtener la beca al Instituto del Toho... al final el Nankatsu es el ganador. Pero no todo es alegría, también están las tristezas...

Años después, un amistoso se disputará entre Francia y Japón, el partido se va llevar a cabo en el Sol Naciente, el estadio está a su máxima capacidad.

En el vestuario japonés se encuentran animosos por el encuentro.

Tsubasa mira hacia donde "Luik" estába – bien Luik...estás listo?...vamos a jugar!

Todos los integrantes de la Selección echaron una porra, "el número 13 Nakata" lucia sensacional en el jersey Japonés.

Al salir hacia la cancha, todos los aficionados japoneses empezaron a corear el nombre de "LUIK, LUIK, LUIK"

Era impresionante tanta muchedumbre, por primera vez, la porra japonesa portaba el jersey con el número 13.

Los padres de Nakata se encontraban presentes en primera fila para ver el partido que ellos pronto lo llamarían "el encuentro inmemorable de Luik". Los ojos de ambos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver al número 13 entrar a la cancha acompañado de los seleccionados nipones quienes lo hicieron tomados de la manos: Genzo Wakabayashi, Jun Misugi, Hiroshi Jito, Makoto Soda, Ryo Izhisaki, Hikaru Matsuyama, Aoi Shingo, Taro Misaki, Tsubasa Ozhora, Shun Nitta, Kojiro Hyuga.

A su vez la selección francesa entraba de la misma manera.

Era un partido demasiado especial para Luik Nakata, aquel niño que muchos conocieron y otros solamente escucharon de él.

Todos los seleccionados de ambas escuadras se enfilaron horizontalmente hasta escuchar respectivamente los Himnos Nacionales.

- Luik, hijo...nunca olvidaremos este día .- susurraba la madre al padre mientras las lágrimas caían por la mejilla de ella, él solo la abrazo y le dijo al oído –tranquila querida, de seguro lo va a disfrutar, así como nosotros lo haremos.-

El estadio una vez coreaba el nombre de "luik, luik, luik", por ahí se podía ver unas cuantas pancartas de apoyo Nakata/Japón. Todos tomaron posiciones en el campo, se pararon firmes los de la selección francesa mientras que los titulares japoneses se incaban a una rodilla; el estadio rápidamente entró en un silencio. Todos agacharon la cabeza y por el altavoz se escuchó lo siguiente: "_Luik Nakata, con el número 13_... fue lo que él siempre hubiera querido portar en su espalda..."

-amigo!.- pensaba Tsubasa mientras intentaba contener la lágrima y cerraba con fuerza la mandíbula mientras que se seguía escuchando en el estadio _"aquel niño que hoy es recordado gratamente, aquel niño que con su historia a muchos nos conmovió, aquel niño que hubiera dado todo por estar aquí, escuchando su nombre de Luik, Luik, Luik."_

Tsubasa recordaba el balón de Nakata, las pocas veces que pudo jugar con él...pero lo más doloroso fue cuando sus recuerdos se trasladaron al día que le dieron la noticia ...

A la par por el altavoz se seguía escuchando _"Es por él y para él la dedicación de este partido Sub-19...Luik Nakata, este es tu partido..."_

Enseguida, el estadio unos gritaban "luik, luik, luik, luik" y otros aplaudían, los integrantes de la selección japonesa se pusieron de pie para iniciar el encuentro.

Taro se acercó a Tsubasa – estás bien amigo?.-

El capitán japonés respiró profundo, alzo la cabeza para mirar a Misaki, Taro observó los ojos un tanto rojizos, solo Tsubasa musitó –ésta era su sueño, me lo contó cuando lo conocí...si hubieras estado ahí para mirar su rostro de felicidad al pensar esta escena, muchas veces me preguntaba por qué no podía jugar, pero cuando lo hacíamos brevemente, la felicidad le irradiaba y me motiva muchísimo...nunca lo olvidaré.-

- ánimo Tsubasa, no estás solo... – gritaba Genzo

- Tsubasa… donde quiera que esté, Luik Nakata te estará viendo, estará contigo mientras tú no lo olvides y verá en ti el sueño que él alguna vez visualizó en él y que nunca pudo hacerlo realidad…., arriba ese ánimo amigo y vamos a ganar por él...como lo acordamos. .- le decía Misaki mientras le palmaba en la espalda y se iba a su posición.

Tsubasa miró al horizonte hasta escuchar el inicio del partido – va por ti!...LUIK!.-

**_Corriendo siempre sin cesar _ **

_**Y solo das de ti lo mejor**_

_**Nada de tendrá, lo sabes muy bien**_

_**Solo quieres tirar un gol...**_

- es lo único que deseabas!... si hubiera sido por ti, nada te hubiera detenido… era tú sueño, era el mió, y ahora en esta vez, lo cumpliré por ti.

_**No importa si sigue alguien tus huellas**_

_**Y luchas para ganar...**_

_**Pero te diré, que solo no estás**_

_**Vamos todos tras de ti...**_

- lo prometimos!... ibas a recuperarte y a jugar ambos hasta ganar la copa del mundo.

_**Seguiremos juntos adelante**_

_**Unidos por un gran balón**_

_**En el campo de juego mostraremos, ser mejor**_

Tsubasa se quitaba unas marcas, iba con todo hacia la portería después de hacer unas paredes con Misaki – donde quieras que estés, seguiremos juntos adelante…luchando, volando hasta llegar al final…

_**Aunque haya dificultades**_

_**Tu sueño se hará realidad**_

_**Sin duda...**_

- este será un….

**_Lo vamos a alcanzar..._**

_FIGHTING!_

GOOOOOOLLLLLL!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luik Nakata y la nana Linda, murieron accidentalmente cuando un imprudente camionero se quedó dormido por la avenida y fue a dar hasta la sala de aquella casa.

La nana murió instantáneamente; Luik fue encontrado muy mal herido, tuvo una hemorragia interna que lo terminó de matar cuatro días después del incidente.

FIN.

Octubre 2005.

"Figthing"

By Vini Astrea / BEAN /

Luik Nakata es de mi creación. Los demás personajes son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi.

Nota: Queridas lectoras de Fanfiction…. quizá les haya sorprendido el repentino final y esperaban ver más del pequeño Luik Nakata, incluso saber de qué estaba enfermo y quizá pensando minuciosamente en la pregunta de –qué pasó en esos 4 días-.

Por lo pronto, aquí esto está terminado. Les agradezco de corazón sus lecturas y comentarios, sus porras y sugerencias. Mitzuko-chan, Samael Bene Elohim, de verdad muchas gracias por aceptar este pequeño fic. Pero las cosas tienen un final, a veces grato, a veces inesperado, a veces desaprobado. No me gusta hacer fics tan largos, bueno, individualmente este es mi segundo que termino que no es tan corto como otros. Espero haber cumplido sus expectativas (las mías sí, y aunque me encariñe con Luik, la historia ya estaba planeada)

Las notas es el único medio donde puedo decir esto, ya que no puedo responder a los reviews.

Cómo nació Luik Nakata, un sábado mientras su servidora practicaba tiros de fútbol para subir el estado de ánimo y hacer ejercicio; en ese instante toda la historia se formó con todo y su final. (estaría un poco más dramático, pero como comenté, me encariñe con Luik).

No sé si deba usarlo para otros fics, sus sugerencias me vendrían muy bien así como saber si lo pongo enfermo o no.

Bueno, un día de estos (muuuchos días después) quizá pongo lo que pasó en esos 4 días y otras cositas.

De verdad gracias. Ahora a esperar si les gustó mi final. Si no les gustó, se vale la crítica, mi objetivo es mejorar.

Se cuidan.

Se despide, Vini Astrea.


End file.
